De l'étude des contrats de mariage
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Défi écrit pour Fumikoheika qui voulait la vie d'Harry si Sirius avait eu sa garde, couplée à un Sirius/Lucius...


Coucou tout le monde!!

Puisque Fumiko (enfin Venusa20 désormais!) était surprise de ne pas voir le défi qu'elle m'a demandé apparaitre sur ce site, je le poste finalement!

Je précise pour ceux qui attendent mon prochain chapitre de "Vous avez dit improbable?" qu'il aura sûrement du retard, je n'ai pas le moral en ce moment et je n'arrive pas à écrire.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**De l'étude des contrats de mariage…**

Un bel homme brun aux grands yeux bleu cobalt s'étira langoureusement, s'assurant que chacune de ses articulations soit redevenue parfaitement fonctionnelle avant de se lever du canapé moelleux dans lequel il avait sommeillé une partie de l'après-midi, récupérant du match de Quidditch endiablé qu'il avait joué le matin même.

Les garçons allaient bientôt laisser respirer leur pauvre précepteur, le quatrième depuis le début de l'année, et il ne pouvait décemment les accueillir sans un goûter convenable. Les petits diablotins seraient sûrement affamés après trois longues heures de cours durant lesquelles ils avaient très certainement torturé le pauvre homme sans aucun ménagement.

Effaçant quelques plis de sa robe de sorcier d'un bleu nuit profond, Sirius Black soupira doucement et descendit du petit salon confortable dans lequel il passait souvent ses moments de loisirs pour se rendre dans les cuisines voir ce que les elfes de maison avaient préparé pour ses trublions.

Le chemin était long à travers l'immensité du Manoir Malfoy et il repensa avec une pointe d'amusement à la manière dont il avait atterri dans cette vie à laquelle il ne s'était certes pas attendu dans ses jeunes années.

**********

Une colline enneigée dans les confins de la propriété de campagne principale des Black, quelque part en Angleterre, 1981.

Sirius tourna le dos à la tombe fraîche, les yeux secs et l'humeur maussade.

Ce n'était nullement l'enterrement de son infernale mère qui le mettait dans un tel état, non, c'était le décès récent de son meilleur ami, James, auxquels les derniers hommages avaient été rendus tout juste deux semaines auparavant, et la trahison de Peter.

Complètement retourné par la mort soudaine de son ami d'enfance, il avait déposé le petit Harry, son filleul, vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, mage noir hystérique et craint, chez les seuls parents encore vivants du garçon, les Dursley. Il comptait bien venir le récupérer dès qu'il aurait réglé cette délicate affaire avec ce trouillard félon.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour retrouver la trace du rongeur et le coincer au milieu du Londres moldu. Ce nuisible avait tenté de s'enfuir en créant une violente explosion qui aurait sûrement tué tous les passants alentour, soit une bonne dizaine au garrot, Sirius ne s'étant certes pas arrêté pour les dénombrer.

Merlin merci, Peter n'était pas le plus accompli des sorciers et son sortilège avait tourné à l'attraction de kermesse. Au lieu de produire l'intense déflagration qui aurait pratiquement rasé un pâté de maison, Peter n'avait réussi qu'à faire sauter de deux bons mètres les plaques d'égouts de la rue et à transformer le bitume en gelée rosâtre, visqueuse et peu appétissante. Les moldus avaient considéré les deux hommes qui se battaient comme des chiffonniers au milieu de la route avec l'air interdit et blasé de ceux qui, depuis trop longtemps, se voient gavés de programmes télévisés invraisemblables.

Les Aurors étaient arrivés avec célérité, et avec eux, toute une équipe d'Oubliators. La chaussée avait bien vite retrouvé sa consistance coutumière et Peter avait été emmené manu militari au Ministère, couinant moult protestations de son innocence et essayant de faire passer Sirius pour coupable. Alastor Maugrey n'étant pas tombé de la dernière pluie, il n'en crut mot et maintint fermement le rat qui se tortillait dans l'espoir insensé de parvenir à échapper à ses geôliers.

Le ménage fut promptement fait, les restes de la batailles disparurent et les moldus oublièrent avoir jamais vu le visage séraphique de Sirius Black.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit pour l'arrivée de son filleul, Sirius avait du faire face au décès accidentel de sa très chère mère. La vieille matriarche des Black avait trouvé la mort la plus indigne de sa condition qu'il puisse exister et devait se retourner dans son cercueil tout juste scellé. Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour parler à sa mère, à laquelle il comptait bien demander l'autorisation d'occuper l'une des maisons de la famille pour y élever son filleul, celle-ci descendait justement, ayant entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Bien mal lui en prit puisqu'elle trébucha sur Kreattur qui cirait docilement la marche du haut. Elle atterrit dans le hall de marbre, se brisant net la nuque.

Sirius, bien que peu attaché à sa génitrice, avait été secoué par l'événement et les démarches qui avaient suivi avaient été difficiles à prendre en charge, ne lui laissant guère le loisir de se consacrer à autre chose.

Trop de morts, trop vite.

Maintenant elle reposait dans le cimetière familial et Sirius pourrait mettre les affaires de son père en ordre et redécorer la maison au Square Grimmauld, glauque et sombre, avant d'y amener Harry.

Délaissant derrière lui le caveau de ses parents, il remonta la colline vers l'immense manoir gothique et déprimant qu'il allait habiter encore quelques jours, le temps pour lui d'y voir clair dans son héritage.

**********

Le lendemain de l'enterrement de la très fière Walburga Black, l'un des elfes attachés à la demeure vient timidement avertir Sirius qu'un visiteur patientait dans le petit salon vert et demandait à le rencontrer.

Surpris de la visite imprévue d'un illustre inconnu, l'animagus se comporta en hôte civilisé et se rendit sur les lieux où il faillit tomber à la renverse devant Lucius Malfoy. L'aristocrate se tenait près de la fenêtre, faisant négligemment tournoyer sa canne entre ses doigts, et regardait pensivement la neige qui saupoudrait les arbres. Disciplinant avec difficulté son cœur emballé, Sirius s'enquit presque poliment du motif de sa visite.

- Je me dois de régler une importante affaire avec le chef de la famille Black, répondit Lucius d'une voix assurée et sirupeuse.

- Cela ne pouvait-il attendre ? Ma mère est à peine en terre… protesta Sirius.

- Et nous savons tous à quel point vous en êtes peiné, mais, nonobstant votre chagrin, l'affaire qui m'amène ne peut souffrir de retard.

- J'écoute, soupira Sirius, sans même avoir la courtoisie d'offrir à son invité un siège ou un rafraîchissement, indiquant ainsi clairement à son interlocuteur qu'il ne le plaçait pas plus haut que le paysan moyen venu présenter ses doléances et risquant de crotter le velours de ses fauteuils pour peu qu'il respire dans leur direction.

- La famille Malfoy a, depuis des générations, un contrat avec la famille Black, expliqua Lucius sans relever l'affront qui lui était fait et qu'il punirait bien assez tôt. Nous, Malfoy, nous engageons à prendre époux ou épouse parmi les membres de l'auguste famille des Black, si tant est qu'un(e) candidat(e) soit d'un rang convenable et qu'aucun engagement personnel n'ait été pris au préalable. Ainsi que vous en avez certainement connaissance, ma femme Narcissa m'a épousé selon les termes de ce contrat et est malheureusement décédée depuis trois mois, victime d'un raid de Mangemorts. Je suis venu requérir de votre famille un nouveau partenaire.

- Je vous demande pardon ?? s'exclama Sirius, abasourdi.

- Je n'ai pas de préférence sexuelle, aucun intérêt envers une personne particulière et le célibat ne me tente nullement, surtout avec un fils en bas âge, lâcha platement Lucius, souriant mentalement.

- Mais… mais… euh… et bien vous n'avez qu'à épouser Bellatrix. Cette furie est tout à fait votre genre ! Elle est veuve depuis peu, vous vous entendrez à la perfection.

- Une Mangemorte condamnée et enfermée à Azkaban ? Certes non ! refusa poliment Lucius, réprimant un frisson à la pensée de devoir toucher Bellatrix Lestrange de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Personne d'autre n'est de rang suffisamment élevé pour convenir, décréta Sirius, espérant que le blond à la beauté létale qui jetait périodiquement un coup d'œil par la fenêtre s'en satisfasse et disparaisse.

- A l'exception de vous-même, Lord Black, susurra Lucius, doucereux.

- QUOI ?!?!?!?!? IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !! JE NE VAIS PAS FRAYER AVEC UN MANGEMORT ET MON FILLEUL N'IRA PAS FREQUENTER VOTRE PROGENITURE !!!!!!!!!

- Vous êtes naturellement conscient du fait que j'ai agi sous Imperius et que…

- Imperius, mes fesses !!!! Vous êtes un Mangemort par conviction et vous représentez tout ce que je condamne dans cette société pourrie jusqu'à la moelle !

- Soit, admettons, déclara Lucius d'un ton qu'il réservait habituellement à ses rendez-vous professionnels. Il n'en reste pas moins que mes convictions politiques sont une chose et que ma vie personnelle en est une autre. Je n'ai nulle envie que mon fils s'enchaîne à qui que ce soit, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou autre, et je serais certainement des plus exigeant pour son mariage. Quand à votre filleul, il est célèbre et possède incontestablement un pouvoir avec lequel il faudra compter dans les années à venir, cela permet de faire l'impasse sur son statut de Sang-Mêlé.

Lucius n'avouerait certainement pas de sitôt qu'il devait une fière chandelle au jeune Survivant pour l'avoir libéré d'un joug qu'il ne savait comment ébranler, enfin pas avant le mariage en tout cas... Tout comme il ne permettrait pas à Sirius Black de savoir qu'il se fichait royalement du statut d'un sorcier, seule comptait la puissance. Rien d'autre n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Et le rejeton des Potter était puissant, sans nul doute possible.

- Non, assena l'animagus qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, si ce n'est qu'il lui faudrait abandonner son libre arbitre et entraîner son filleul adoré dans sa déchéance.

- Vous savez, bien évidemment, que rompre le contrat provoquera la ruine complète de votre famille et votre enfermement à Azkaban pour les quinze prochaines années, le tout assorti du retrait définitif de vos droits de naissance, tels que siéger au Magenmagot ou encore l'autorisation de prendre soin de votre filleul, ainsi qu'il est prévu dans le codicille de 1327 sur les contrats magiques entre familles. J'attends votre réponse par hibou demain au plus tard, salua Lucius avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard pour le jeune héritier prostré et livide.

Sirius s'effondra dans un fauteuil et n'en bougea plus pour plusieurs heures, l'esprit saturé et incapable de traiter l'information. Soudainement, il se leva et courut dans l'ancienne étude de son père, farfouillant dans les tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : le dossier qui contenait une copie de tous les contrats enregistrés au Ministère. Il l'ouvrit directement par la fin et dénicha bientôt le parchemin dont il craignait l'existence.

Lucius Malfoy avait dit la vérité.

**********

Manoir Malfoy, chambre de Draco Malfoy, le lendemain matin.

Lucius achevait d'habiller son fils. Il laissait la plupart du temps à l'elfe chargé de surveiller l'enfant quand il était occupé le soin de changer les couches, mais il assumait lui-même la majeure partie de son rôle de père. Boutonnant soigneusement le pantalon de coton vert bouteille, coordonné au petit pull de cashmere émeraude, il entendit la lutte acharnée d'un hibou avec la fenêtre de la chambre. Basculant habilement son fils sur sa hanche, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre incriminée et l'ouvrit, évitant de justesse la boule de plumes qui se rua à l'intérieur. Une petite chouette rousse et blanche se posa sur un coffre à jouets et attendit sagement que Lucius dépose Draco dans son lit avant de lui tendre une patte chargée d'un parchemin retenu par un ruban bleu et noir.

Le mot était très court et on ne peut plus clair.

_Je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Rendez-vous au Square Grimmauld demain pour le thé._

_S. B._

Lucius sourit et plaça la missive dans la poche de sa robe.

**********

Manoir Malfoy, quinze jours plus tard, la nuit venue. 

- Détends-toi, ce n'est pas si terrible, susurra Lucius en se déshabillant devant son tout nouvel époux qui demeurait raide comme la justice devant la porte de la chambre dûment verrouillée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en une piètre tentative de protection, sa baguette ayant traîtreusement été si bien rangée qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée avant la cérémonie.

- Si.

- Allons… Je suis parfaitement conscient de ne pas être physiquement repoussant.

- Vous êtes un Mangemort !! Vous avez tué, torturé, massacré et que sais-je encore !!!!! Cela suffirait à refroidir le plus enthousiaste des hommes !

- Le moment est mal choisi pour cette conversation. Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard mais, pour l'instant, ce mariage doit être consommé sous peine d'être déclaré nul. C'est à tes risques et périls…

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je ne suis pas un violeur et je ne goûte guère un corps aussi réactif qu'une bûche dans mon lit alors si tu pouvais y mettre un peu du tien, cela n'en serait que mieux. Pour toi comme pour moi.

Sirius ne trouva rien à répliquer, distrait par la vision de Lucius entièrement nu, pâle et sculptural, les muscles saillants sans être proéminents. La lune d'hiver, qui baignait la pièce d'une douce lueur complémentant celle du feu de bois qui crépitait dans la cheminée, parait son abondante chevelure de reflets argentés, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux mercuriels et scintiller sa peau veloutée. Il devait bien s'avouer que l'homme était beau, certes, mais si son corps commençait à hésiter, son esprit restait campé sur ses positions : aussi séduisant que soit Lucius Malfoy, il incarnait tout ce que Sirius détestait dans le monde magique.

Lucius sentit que le combat intérieur avait débuté, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers Sirius, magnifique dans une robe de cérémonie de satin parme qui épousait fidèlement ses formes déliées. Il vit l'inspiration brusque qu'il provoqua et sentit son anatomie se réveiller. Le regard cobalt dévia immédiatement dans sa direction, le sang montant aux joues de l'héritier des Black. Il n'était pas vierge et n'avait pas cette modestie pusillanime de jeune créature effarouchée, mais la situation était en elle-même si inattendue, la réaction de Malfoy si évidente… Il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer et sentait ses défenses faiblir malgré lui, malgré le fait qu'il sache que Malfoy attendrait de lui qu'il se soumette, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite et qu'il avait eu la ferme intention d'éviter.

Lucius glissa doucement les mains autour de la taille du sorcier brun pour détacher la ceinture bleue qui retenait la robe et le vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, visiblement désireux de protester et indécis tout à la fois. Bien que le corps souple et découplé du blond ne soit séparé de celui de Sirius que par une très mince couche d'air et de satin, il sembla se décider et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ce qu'il n'eut pas la chance de faire avant que des lèvres soyeuses ne viennent emprisonner les siennes d'une étreinte aérienne et caressante qui fit naître une tiédeur imprévue dans ses reins.

La robe fut promptement écartée et Sirius, nu puisqu'il était traditionnel de ne rien porter sous une robe de marié, poussé sans grands ménagements sur le lit à baldaquin qui occupait une partie respectable de la pièce. Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise et se redressa, luttant pour échapper aux couvertures.

- Il est hors de question que…

- Quoi encore ? soupira Lucius. Tu n'as pas le choix si tu ne veux pas perdre tout ce qui t'appartient et je suis loin de te laisser indifférent…

- Une réaction physique ne signifie rien ! Le fait est que je ne vous aime pas et que je n'ai aucune envie d'être là. Encore moins de me… soumettre. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, pas plus que dans mes fantasmes d'ailleurs !

- Qu'est-ce que l'amour vient faire là-dedans ? s'étonna honnêtement Lucius. Il s'agit d'un contrat. Il y a une attirance indéniable, le reste n'a aucune importance.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'aimait pas Narcissa avant son décès. Cela n'avait nullement empêché le couple de vivre tranquillement et d'engendrer une descendance durant leurs années de vie commune. Il n'avait aucune connaissance de ce sentiment débilitant et n'était, en vérité, pas certain qu'il existe…

- Pour vous peut-être, riposta Sirius. J'ai toujours voulu me marier par amour, pas pour remplir un stupide contrat !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as eu de relations qu'avec des hommes ou des femmes, peu importe, dont tu étais amoureux ?? s'amusa Lucius, assis près son mari, lui bloquant le passage. Un mariage suit exactement le même principe sauf que nous partageons également une demeure.

- Je…

- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, sourit malicieusement Lucius, mais de te laisser aller… Nous pourrons déterminer plus tard la manière dont nous organiserons… notre vie de couple. Et je te promets d'être délicat…

- Mais je…

Coupant court à toute délibération ultérieure, Lucius bondit – sans sa légendaire élégance, un matelas, même ferme ne se prêtant guère à ce genre d'exercice de haute voltige acrobatique – sur sa proie, plaquant le Gryffondor sous son poids et attaquant sa bouche. Une tentative de dégagement se solda par un échec, les genoux belliqueux ayant fini par céder et par s'écarter pour laisser Lucius se nicher entre les cuisses puissantes et fuselées, son érection venant se blottir contre une chair, ma foi, peu enthousiaste mais nullement endormie.

Sirius voulut émettre une réserve quelconque qu'il ne put articuler, une langue joueuse s'étant infiltrée derrière ses défenses. Elle fut tout d'abord repoussée avec vigueur mais sans succès, puis laissée à ses explorations, sa jumelle refusant toute participation. A force de caresses, l'intruse se vit récompensée de timides et fugaces attouchements, légers comme une plume d'eider, qui gagnèrent progressivement en intensité. Des mains douces et parfaitement manucurées flattaient sans relâche les flancs pantelants de Sirius, apaisant sa respiration haletante et erratique. Bientôt, les cuisses qui enserraient lâchement les hanches étroites de Lucius se resserrèrent, un pied trouvant son chemin entre les mollets fins et duveteux, alors que la tension qui habitait son corps s'amenuisait petit à petit pour finalement disparaître.

Satisfait, Lucius se fit plus agressif, attaquant la bouche désormais conquise, faisant onduler suavement son bassin contre celui de plus en plus intéressé de l'animagus. Lorsqu'il sentit une réaction convenable chez son mari, il délaissa le flanc droit et glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps imbriqués, titillant un mamelon, griffouillant le sillon marqué qui courait entre ses abdominaux jusqu'au nombril chatouilleux qu'il cajola avant de descendre le long de la fine ligne de poils qui le conduisit directement à la virilité éveillée de Sirius. Ce dernier tenta bien de se cambrer à ce contact mais le corps plus large, plus lourd de Lucius l'en empêcha tandis que les doigts agiles partaient découvrir un territoire jusqu'alors inviolé, survolant gentiment les testicules à la peau douce, effleurant le périnée, palpant la rondeur d'une fesse musclée.

Lucius aurait apprécié pouvoir prendre tout son temps pour explorer entièrement le corps exquis qui reposait sous lui mais il savait que l'acceptation de son mari venait de la déferlante d'hormones qui saturait son système sanguin. S'il ne pressait pas suffisamment les événements, il risquait fort de voir le joli brun sortir de sa torpeur et l'envoyer sur les roses, l'obligeant à se montrer plus ferme qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

Mieux les choses se dérouleraient ce soir, et plus il aurait de chances de voir à nouveau sa panthère dans son lit. Il devait reconnaître que fréquenter le beau et populaire Sirius Black pour préparer la cérémonie en un temps record dans les annales de l'aristocratie sorcière ne lui plaisait guère au départ. L'homme était têtu, sûr de lui, prompt à l'emportement, grande gueule et possédait un ego avec lequel il fallait compter. Mais il avait découvert au fil des jours et des prises de bec qu'il existait aussi chez le tout jeune homme une fragilité attachante et un besoin d'attention enfantin qui le rendirent progressivement déterminé à faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cette union soit la moins malheureuse possible.

Oui, oui, Lucius ne pensait pas en termes de bonheur. Il n'en comprenait pas réellement le concept et n'était pas certain que la situation se prête à ce genre d'espérances quoi qu'il en soit, et ce malgré la boule qui se logeait dans sa gorge lorsque l'animagus, dépité, tournait vers lui de grands yeux de chien battu pour obtenir satisfaction sur le point quelconque qui générait leur dispute du moment. Le fait qu'il leur faille composer avec deux enfants en bas âge, chacun orphelin, du moins en partie, n'allait pas améliorer le quotidien et serait probablement sujet à tensions et dissensions diverses.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne pensait tout simplement pas en cet instant. Le poids réconfortant d'un corps sur le sien, la langue mutine et talentueuse qui bataillait ferme avec la sienne, la main qui… se retirait ? Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber directement dans deux orbes vif-argentés et entendit le bruit d'un tiroir que l'on actionne. Les doigts revinrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire une synthèse claire de ce qui se passait et ses paupières se fermèrent de nouveau sous la pression qu'appliqua un index malicieux sur son intimité, pour se rouvrir aussitôt lorsque l'appendice inquisiteur passa l'anneau de muscles pour remuer gentiment à l'intérieur de lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un doigt se glissait à cet endroit mais cette action le fit soudainement revenir à lui et il tenta brièvement de se dégager de l'étreinte qu'il accueillait quelques secondes auparavant, sans aucun succès. Lucius resta en place, utilisant son poids et sa position supérieure pour contrer l'animagus, tâtonnant dans la moiteur veloutée pour trouver la rondeur sensible qui ferait voir des étoiles au lion rétif et le remettrait en de meilleures dispositions.

Il sut qu'il l'avait repéré lorsque Sirius prit une brutale inspiration plantant vivement ses ongles courts dans ses muscles dorsaux. Lucius se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il aurait la marque pour plusieurs jours mais il ne laissa pas cette pensée le distraire et ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt, prenant bien le temps d'étirer son mari pour ne pas le faire souffrir outre mesure. Bien que nombre de gens aient eu l'idée saugrenue au cours de ces dernières années de décrier Lucius et de calomnier tous les aspects de sa vie, il n'avait aucune propension naturelle à la cruauté ou au sadisme, n'en déplaise à l'opinion publique.

Il estima au bout d'un moment qu'il ne pouvait préparer Sirius davantage et, passant sa main consciencieusement huilée sur son membre, il délaissa sa bouche et installa ses jambes sur ses épaules pour le pénétrer. Le cri qu'il provoqua ne recélait pas la moindre once de plaisir et les yeux bleus ouverts n'exprimaient guère que la douleur et un soupçon de surprise. Les doigts lubrifiés s'enroulèrent autour de la virilité défaillante du brun tandis que l'autre main venait caresser son torse, tentant de lui faire oublier l'inconfort passager alors que Lucius se contraignait à ne pas bouger.

Les muscles se détendirent, acceptant les généreuses proportions de l'aristocrate blond qui entama un mouvement lent, laissant à son partenaire le temps de s'accoutumer correctement à sa présence, à son rythme. Au premier gémissement, Lucius accéléra, les mains serrées autour des hanches étroites de Sirius, prenant soin d'adopter un angle qui lui permettait de malaxer minutieusement la prostate du brun à chaque va-et-vient.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour jouir, Sirius craquant le premier sous les sensations nouvelles. Pourquoi diantre n'avait-il jamais envisagé cette position auparavant ??? Que d'idées préconçues stupides !

Lucius s'écroula aux côtés de son mari, réussissant à ne pas l'écraser dans l'opération et s'endormit presque immédiatement, un bras lâche en travers la poitrine du brun ahuri d'émotions contradictoires.

**********

Sirius n'adressa pas la parole à son très cher mari durant les quinze jours qui suivirent, furieux de s'être fait manipulé.

Furieux d'avoir aimé.

Furieux d'en vouloir davantage.

Furieux de constater que son nouvel époux lui laissait l'espace dont il avait besoin, allant jusqu'à lui préciser qu'il avait une chambre pour lui seul, mitoyenne de celle d'Harry, s'il souhaitait dormir ailleurs que dans la suite principale.

Furieux de s'attacher au petit Draco, enfant calme et sage, de bonne disposition et toujours anxieux de faire plaisir malgré son jeune âge.

Furieux de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son cher Harry, négligé et frissonnant de fièvre à cause d'une bronchiolite surinfectée qui avait fait se hérisser Poppy comme un chat en colère, grommeler Snape contre ces 'crétins dégénérés pas même capables d'avoir le bon sens d'emmener un enfant chez le médecin rien que pour l'obliger à préparer une potion compliquée et rarement utilisée ; mais si, bien sûr, il allait la faire pour peu qu'on lui fiche la paix cinq minutes !', et entraîné la disparition de Lucius pour le reste de la journée dès l'instant où il avait appris la nouvelle.

Furieux que Malfoy n'ait pas eu la courtoisie la plus évidente de lui demander de l'accompagner lorsqu'il avait fomenté le projet de se débarrasser des Dursley.

Furieux de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de les étriper de ses propres mains.

Furieux de devoir parler à Lucius pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait, savoir si cela s'avérait suffisant ou non.

Furieux d'être si déboussolé, si perdu, si confus.

Furieux d'être las de la guerre des nerfs qu'il s'imposait.

Furieux de vouloir y renoncer et de ne pas se sentir prêt à le faire dans le même temps.

**********

Lucius perçut le changement qui s'opérait en Sirius. Il sentait son regard s'appesantir sur lui de plus en plus fréquemment, il le surprenait parfois à ouvrir et refermer la bouche sans avoir rien dit, secouant la tête de dépit, comme s'il ignorait la manière idoine de procéder.

Il décida d'attendre.

Presser quelqu'un à parler était parfois la plus façon de le voir se fermer comme une huître et Lucius ne souhaitait point voir la situation risquer de s'envenimer pour une erreur bénigne de sa part.

Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris, mais au contraire grandement soulagé, lorsque Sirius, qui venait de coucher Harry, entra dans la chambre de Draco. Il avait été prévu, à l'origine, de faire partager aux deux garçons leur chambre pour qu'ils tissent des liens mais l'état de santé du jeune Potter avait exigé qu'il ait le moins de contact possible avec Draco tant que son traitement ne serait pas terminé et tout risque potentiel de contagion écarté. Bien que courante et peu dangereuse pour les moldus, surtout si elle était soignée, la bronchiolite était rare chez les enfants magiques et le virus qui la causait était connu pour parfois muter en présence de magie, engendrant de très sérieuses complications à l'issue fréquemment funeste.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha difficilement Sirius.

- A ta guise, acquiesça Lucius en bordant son fils, déposant un baiser léger sur son front.

- Aurais-je des réponses ? interrogea l'animagus dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce.

- Mais, bien entendu ! Quel que soit le sujet. La loi sorcière est merveilleusement faite, empêchant ton témoignage d'être recevable pour tout ce qui relève de notre vie privée, à l'exclusion des violences de toutes formes, ainsi qu'il se doit.

Un regard perçant fut envoyé dans sa direction, incisif, et Lucius daigna expliciter ses propos.

- Je pense que le moment est venu de crever l'abcès, raison pour laquelle je suis prêt à discuter de tout, y compris mon passé si nécessaire. Il suffirait qu'un mot de cette conversation parvienne au Ministère pour qu'ils révoquent leur décision de me dédouaner, d'où ma remarque sur la conception fort adéquate de nos lois. Je ne sous-entendais rien de plus.

- Mmphhhhfffffff.

- Si nous allions dans la bibliothèque, nous installer devant un bon feu ?

- Soit.

Dobby apparut à l'instant où ils s'asseyaient dans des fauteuils jumeaux devant l'âtre et posa un plateau de thé sur la petite table qui les séparait, tisonnant les bûches pour faire bonne mesure, avant de s'éclipser et de les laisser en tête à tête.

- Vous avez disparu lorsque… Poppy a donné son diagnostic, concernant Harry. Pourquoi et avec quels résultats ? attaqua Sirius après avoir à peine trempé ses lèvres dans le breuvage sombre et brûlant que Lucius venait de servir.

Lucius tiqua à ce vouvoiement décidemment intempestif mais jugea opportun de ne pas exiger de l'animagus qu'il le tutoie. Plus tard, peut-être…

- Droit au but, comme je m'y attendais, s'amusa-t-il. Je me doute que tu possèdes à mon sujet des idées préconçues, qu'il me faudra certainement prendre le temps de réfuter, mais s'il existe une chose sacrée pour les Malfoy, comme pour la majorité des Sang Purs, il s'agit bien de la famille. A la seconde où le mariage a été prononcé, Harry Potter est devenu un membre à part entière de ma famille. A ce titre, il est de mon devoir de le protéger, voire de prendre action contre toute personne responsable d'une attaque d'une sorte ou d'une autre envers lui. J'ai beau avoir reçu l'éducation stricte d'un Sang Pur et avoir fermement l'intention d'inculquer certains principes à mon fils, je ne suis nullement un tortionnaire, pas plus qu'un bourreau d'enfants.

- Oh, les Mangemorts seraient-ils subitement devenus des enfants de chœur ? le railla Sirius.

- Que nenni, mon cher !! Je ne nie pas qu'il existe dans mon passé des actes dont je ne suis pas des plus fier, mais si j'ai pris part aux exactions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était certes pas par goût de la violence. Pour être parfaitement honnête, ce qui m'intéresse est, et a toujours été, le pouvoir. Prôner la sauvegarde de l'intégralité du patrimoine sorcier semblait être une idée rapide pour m'élever en politique et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était, à ce moment-là, un leader charismatique et puissant susceptible de porter haut la cause… Il était trop tard pour reculer lorsque j'ai compris qu'il allait en fait au devant de sa propre destruction et, à fortiori, de la défaite. Harry Potter m'a, sans le savoir, rendu un fier service en provoquant la perte du Lord. En cela, je lui suis redevable.

- Arriviste aux dents longues, je le savais déjà. Pourquoi être parti à l'annonce de Poppy et qu'avez-vous fait ??

- Parce que je ne tolère pas la négligence ou la maltraitance sur un enfant. Voilà pourquoi, soupira Lucius. Ils sont l'avenir et doivent être traités comme tel. Je suis allé consulter mon avocat et mettre quelques petites actions en marche.

- Telles que ? insista l'animagus.

- Lancer quelques rumeurs dans des milieux peu recommandables et m'assurer que le fils Dursley ne serait pas mêlé aux actions qui en découleront.

Sirius se mordilla pensivement les lèvres, sa tasse dans la main droite, les yeux fixés sur Lucius, calculateurs. Devinant ses pensées, le blond précisa quelques points.

- Je sais par expérience personnelle que les Black ont un sens aigu de la vengeance et de ce qu'il est approprié de faire en des circonstances qui méritent leur courroux, aussi me suis-je permis de veiller à ce que les époux Dursley soient confrontés à leur pire cauchemar. Mon avocat se chargera de placer l'enfant chez des parents, en mesure temporaire de protection, la négligence envers la santé de son cousin ayant été portée à l'attention des services compétents du monde moldu. Quant aux rumeurs, ma foi, il est difficile de garder secrète la localisation de la famille d'Harry Potter face à une certaine catégorie de sorciers à l'action aussi prompte que douloureuse…

- Mangemorts ?

- Qui sait ? sourit énigmatiquement Lucius. J'ai simplement donné certaines informations à certaines personnes… Ce qu'ils en font ne regarde qu'eux… Mais si ce que j'ai prévu se produit, il ne faudra guère de temps avant qu'un hibou n'arrive à tire-d'aile du Ministère pour nous prévenir de l'infortunée destinée de la baleine et de sa jument.

- J'aurais aimé les dépecer de mes propres mains.

- Et finir à Azkaban ?? Certainement pas !!

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de t'épouser si je m'en fichais.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez laissé entendre.

- Evidemment ! On ne mène pas une négociation en étant attentif aux réticences adverses. Tu es une bourrique caractérielle, Sirius Black-Malfoy. Têtu comme pas un, râleur, borné et toujours disposé à sauter aux conclusions mais, somme toute, ça me plait.

Bien que la conversation n'ait point tournée comme il l'avait envisagé, ce fut sur ces mots quelque peu cryptiques qui laissèrent Sirius bouche bée que Lucius se leva et lui souhaita galamment une bonne nuit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau pour se noyer dans ses dossiers financiers.

**********

Sirius passa la nuit dans la chambre d'Harry, veillant l'enfant à la respiration encore laborieuse bien qu'il soit en bonne passe de se remettre, réfléchissant à la conversation surréaliste qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lucius. Il papouillait distraitement un lion en peluche qu'il avait emmené avec lui chez les Dursley pour récupérer Harry malgré les protestations de Dumbledore qui jugeait préférable de ne pas déraciner le petit garçon une seconde fois en si peu de temps. Le directeur de Poudlard lui avait par la suite présenté de plates excuses pour son manque de jugement mais cela n'empêchait nullement Sirius de lui avoir partiellement retiré sa confiance.

Il devait admettre que Malfoy n'avait rien de dangereux ou de mauvais dans sa vie quotidienne. Il travaillait beaucoup, gérant maintes affaires et passant souvent une partie de la journée au Ministère mais ménageait toujours du temps pour les enfants. Contre toute attente, il s'occupait lui-même de son fils, ne faisant apparemment pas partie de ces pères au sang pur qui estimaient que la corvée de voir leurs rejetons une fois par semaine lors du dîner dominical relevait de l'exploit sportif, et réservait une partie plus que convenable de son temps à Harry, qu'il aidait à soigner malgré les contraintes que cela imposait en matière d'hygiène. Sirius l'avait bien observé lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la chambre de son filleul, et bientôt fils adoptif, et avait, au premier abord, été très étonné de le voir se comporter comme il le faisait avec Draco, quoi qu'il resta tout de même une certaine réserve étant donné l'état de santé d'Harry, le regard craintif qu'il posait sur beaucoup de choses et le fait que la présence de l'enfant était très récente.

Oui, Malfoy le surprenait.

Il se montrait étrangement attentionné au moment au Sirius s'y attendait le moins.

C'était Lucius qui avait requis auprès du Ministère les papiers d'adoption pour Harry, avant même que l'animagus n'ait eu le temps de se demander si oui ou non il allait aborder le sujet en sa présence. Il avait également eut la surprise d'y voir la signature de son mari, indiquant clairement que l'adoption ne serait pas monoparentale mais qu'il comptait s'y investir.

Lucius se comportait avec lui comme s'il était une précieuse pièce de porcelaine de Chine, onéreuse, inimitable, rare et inestimable. Autant il donnait à Sirius l'impression qu'il le considérait comme une faible créature fragile à choyer, ce qui ne lassait pas de l'ennuyer profondément, autant il se sentait presque… apprécié. La délicatesse dont Lucius avait fait preuve lors de la nuit de noces malgré les protestations et doléances diverses dont Sirius l'avait accablé, le fait qu'il ne semble pas vouloir de lui qu'il se cantonne dans un rôle de consort, qu'il n'ait pas émis le souhait d'appartenir en tant que Lord-consort à la Maison des Black ainsi qu'il en avait le droit puisqu'il avait épousé un héritier et chef de famille, tout cela concourrait à déboussoler l'animagus.

Il s'était attendu à pratiquement entrer en servitude lorsqu'il avait accepté le contrat, se voyant déjà enfermé dans une cage dorée et sorti seulement pour les grandes occasions pour se pendre élégamment au bras de Lucius comme le protocole l'exigeait, et pourtant rien de tout ceci ne s'était produit. Lucius le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait sans lui demander de comptes, ne s'offusquait nullement de l'absence totale de manières que professait Sirius au quotidien et ne le forçait pas à partager sa couche, bien qu'il soit parfaitement en droit de le faire au vu de la loi sorcière.

Sirius était dubitatif.

Et souffrait, à son corps défendant, d'une libido déchaînée.

L'ennui était qu'il craignait grandement de laisser une chance à Lucius Malfoy. Il avait affreusement peur de le regretter cruellement par la suite et, dans le même temps, ne se voyait point passer toute son existence prisonnier d'une relation froide et polissée, cristallisée par des années de dépit amer et d'occasions manquées.

Vraiment, il ne savait quoi faire.

**********

Sirius se concentra quasi exclusivement sur Harry les semaines qui suivirent, l'aidant à trouver ses repères et le faisant jouer avec Draco, regardant une timide et hésitante amitié se forger entre les deux garçons tout en tentant d'ignorer les pensées troubles qui s'agitaient dans son cerveau.

En pure perte.

Lucius le laissa faire, restant prévenant et courtois lorsqu'ils se trouvaient de la même pièce, mais sans insister pour qu'ils communiquent sous quelque forme que ce soit bien qu'il commença à trouver le temps long et son lit trop vide, à tel point que l'idée de provoquer une confrontation lui paraissait de plus en plus séduisante alors qu'il s'était promis de permettre à son mari d'intégrer les événements à son rythme.

Il n'eut finalement pas à donner la chasse à Sirius pour que leur situation maritale se débloque. Il trouva un soir le jeune homme assis sur le bord du lit, dans la chambre qu'ils n'avaient partagés que cette seule fois durant leur nuit de noces, le visage pensif.

Cette chambre était la sienne depuis le décès de son père et Narcissa ne l'avait jamais habitée, n'aimant pas l'ambiance de calme érudition qui émanait des murs. A chaque fois qu'il avait souhaité entretenir avec elle des relations d'ordre intime, Lucius l'avait rejointe dans ce que feue sa femme appelait une vraie chambre : un lieu de froufrous frivoles et rococo qui, en ce qui concernait Lucius, vous collait plus la migraine qu'il n'exacerbait votre désir. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle puisse apposer sa marque dans son sanctuaire mais se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à languir d'une présence pour lui tenir compagnie, une présence qui rendrait le lieu vivant sans exagération.

Ce fut avec ce vœu bien à l'esprit qu'il vint s'asseoir sur la courtepointe, près de Sirius, sans dire un mot, laissant à l'animagus le temps de formuler sa pensée. La conversation débuta avec maintes hésitations et fut plus délicate encore qu'aucun des deux ne l'eut anticipé, leurs caractères leur jouant des tours. Ils faillirent tous deux quitter la pièce en claquant la porte plus d'une fois avant qu'ils ne parviennent à utiliser la même longueur d'onde et que Lucius ne puisse s'expliquer.

Oui, bien sûr, il avait conscience que la manière dont il avait abordé cette histoire de mariage n'était pas à proprement parler adéquate du point de vue de Sirius, il acceptait de reconnaître qu'il lui avait plus ou moins forcé la main mais il voulait se remarier et éviter la longue et pénible sélection de candidats qui apportait souvent bien davantage de soucis et d'ennuis que de plaisir. Sirius était puissant, descendant d'une très bonne famille, intelligent bien qu'impulsif, riche et loin d'être un laideron, ce qui n'était pas négligeable, alors pourquoi ne pas se servir d'un contrat tout prêt ? Sa jeunesse tête brûlée aurait pu être un inconvénient en regard de Draco, certes, mais Lucius avait pris le risque, persuadé que Sirius ne serait pas de ceux qui délaissent un enfant sous un prétexte fallacieux, d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait pu constater que son premier réflexe avait été de s'inquiéter pour son filleul.

Lucius ne dit cependant mot de l'étrange innocence qui exhudait parfois de Sirius, candeur rafraîchissante dans la vie jusqu'alors si pondérée et millimétrée du Serpentard, et qui faisait naître en lui une sensation qu'il ne pouvait identifier, un besoin de veiller sur son lion quand bien même celui-ci ne serait pas de cet avis. Un Malfoy n'avoue pas une faiblesse, surtout lorsqu'il ne parvient pas même à savoir de quoi il retourne.

Bien que difficile et emprunte d'éclats de voix, cette mise à plat – et le fait que Lucius ait reconnu avoir pris quelques libertés avec le libre-arbitre – sembla calmer Sirius et il partit sans rien ajouter, plus pensif qu'à son arrivée.

**********

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent plus ou moins au cours des mois qui suivirent, se tournant autour sans paraître s'en rendre compte. Ils vivaient pratiquement comme des colocataires, discutant plus librement qu'au début de leur relation mais apparemment oublieux des doux moments de flirt qui se multipliaient petit à petit, une main effleurée par-ci, un corps plus proche de l'autre que la bienséance ne l'exigeait par-là. La tension devenait presque palpable certains jours, émanant régulièrement de Lucius en vagues puissantes, mais chacun restait persuadé qu'une avancée plus franche de sa part serait une erreur et le statu quo persistait malgré l'impatience qui gagnait à nouveau le beau blond. Il aurait pensé que la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelque temps auparavant aurait fait avancé les choses plus rapidement mais il devait bien se soumettre au bon vouloir de son époux s'il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Son but ultime était d'obtenir le mariage le plus harmonieux possible, pas un champ de bataille permanent avec un homme blessé par ses actions.

Grâce aux incessantes invitations que son rang lui procurait, Sirius prit bientôt une place prépondérante en tant que chroniqueur mondain dans le journal pour lequel il travaillait, ce qui lui permettait de passer beaucoup de temps avec les garçons, grattant des mètres de parchemins en les regardant jouer, rire, se bagarrer et pleurer. Harry avait peu à peu perdu cet air de chiot à demi noyé qui guettait le moindre mouvement des personnes qui l'entourait, comme un oiseau surveille un serpent prêt à mordre. Il avait repris du poids et retrouvé l'entrain joyeux de tout petit garçon de deux ans, inconsciemment bien aidé par Draco qui, au départ, le harcelait sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à participer à la quelconque activité que Sirius ou Lucius l'avait incité à commencer.

Ce train-train bien établi semblait devoir se perpétuer à l'infini si une soirée n'était venue remettre tout en cause, à l'équinoxe de printemps. Cette année-là, comme toutes les autres précédemment, les Parkinson organisèrent la célébration traditionnelle du renouveau, conviant toute la bonne société sorcière, ce qui bien évidemment incluait Lucius et Sirius. Ce dernier ne supportant pas cette famille qu'il jugeait veule et sans le moindre intérêt, ne s'y rendit que pour pouvoir en tirer un article et se permit de sérieusement boire, dans le but fort louable d'éviter de crier sur les toits ce qu'il pensait de la toilette ridiculement affreuse de la maîtresse de maison, de la qualité pitoyable des vins d'elfe proposés ou de la conversation abyssale de Lord Parkinson qui se targuait de son érudition.

Il ne fit nulle impression défavorable sur l'assemblée, sachant parfaitement se contrôler lorsqu'il se trouvait pompette, mais il avait toujours eu le vin amoureux ainsi que pouvait en témoigner la majeure partie des étudiants de Gryffondor de son époque qui l'avait vu investir de cette manière le lit de plus d'un élève. Tout d'abord, il ne se rendit absolument pas compte qu'il se tenait bien plus près de Lucius qu'à son habitude, beaucoup trop proche pour que le blond puisse confondre le corps souple qui parfois ondulait discrètement contre lui avec un petit flirt sans conséquence comme ceux auxquels il s'était accoutumé durant les derniers mois. Puis il le comprit aux regards que lui lançait Lucius mais, curieusement, il s'en moquait royalement et continua sur sa lancée.

Dès qu'ils prirent pied dans le Manoir Malfoy, il se trouva plaqué contre le premier mur disponible et ne songea guère à s'en plaindre. Les mois de tension accumulée, aidée par l'alcool qu'ils avaient tous deux absorbé – Lucius en moindre quantité – contribuèrent largement à la frénésie qui s'ensuivit, débauche de sexe qui dura tant qu'ils furent suffisamment conscients pour se mouvoir.

Sirius termina la nuit dans le lit conjugal dans lequel il n'avait pas repris place depuis la consommation et en fut fort surpris le matin venu. La vision d'un Lucius endormi à ses côtés, languide et absolument licencieux, un bras négligemment replié au-dessus de la tête, noyé dans une chevelure d'or blanc, acheva de le stupéfier. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il bougea qu'il comprit et que des bribes de la nuit passée lui revinrent. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été piétiné par une horde d'hippogriffes mais sentait dans le même temps si bien… Il considéra Lucius un moment avant de se décider à se lever, hésitant sur la façon dont il allait devoir gérer les récents événements.

Il ne pouvait nier avoir été un participant volontaire, ayant gentiment chauffé son mari une bonne partie de la soirée, à sa plus grande honte, et ne pouvait pas davantage réfuter avoir pris un plaisir immense à leur folle chevauchée. La seule question qui se posait était très simple, ce qui impliquait que la réponse était atrocement complexe : voulait-il poursuivre sur ce chemin ? Lucius souhaitait-il la même chose ? Et si oui, jusqu'à quel point ?

Bien que sa résolution ait été prise avant la fin de la journée, il s'écoula en pratique plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne la mette à exécution, se rendant dans la chambre de son mari en pleine nuit sans aucun avertissement préalable. Lucius, qui commençait sérieusement à désespérer, en fut ravi, même si leurs ébats, qui s'avérèrent au demeurant bien plus doux que la fois passée, restèrent raisonnables pour cause de tendreté encore présente.

**********

Sirius prit rapidement l'habitude de rendre à son mari des visites nocturnes mais refusa d'emménager dans la suite principale lorsque Lucius, d'esprit toujours pragmatique, le lui proposa pour lui éviter toutes ces allées et venues. Ce qui le retenait n'était nullement un manque d'envie mais la confusion de ses sentiments. Il était très longuement resté bloqué sur l'aspect froidement calculateur et mangemoresque de son homme d'affaire de mari avant de découvrir peu à peu l'envers du décor, l'homme d'intérieur décontracté – autant qu'un malfoy puisse se le permettre – père attentionné, père adoptif dévoué et…

Justement c'était là le point délicat.

Qu'était-il pour lui ?

Un excellent amant ?

Un homme dont il tombait amoureux ?

Il n'arrivait pas à trier les sensations qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Lucius, incertain d'éprouver plus que du désir. Et pourtant, que le blond parte en voyage d'affaire pour deux jours et il se sentait abandonné, seul et un peu déprimé. En ces occasions, il délaissait presque son travail pour reporter toute son attention sur les enfants qui grandissaient gentiment, entourés de soins et de quelques fléaux, bien entendu, sans lesquels la vie serait par trop parfaite.

Dès lors qu'Harry se fut familiarisé avec le concept de socialisation et qu'il n'eut plus de crise d'angoisse à l'idée de quitter le Manoir ou de le voir envahi par des hordes d'étrangers, Sirius et Lucius avaient commencé à introduire les garçons auprès de la progéniture de quelques amis. Au plus grand dam de Lucius, il se vit contraint d'accepter dans sa demeure une colonie de Weasley et un loup-garou, qui, bien que sans descendance, était un ami trop proche de son mari pour qu'il puisse aisément l'évincer. Sirius dut, pour sa part, supporter les Parkinson car leur fille Pansy faisait partie des camarades de jeu du jeune Zabini, ce qui l'amena finalement à participer aux goûters enfantins du couple Malfoy. Cette petite, vague croisement d'un bouledogue et d'une banshee, ne plaisait à personne mais, politesse oblige, était reçue partout en dépit de ses hurlements éclate-tympans.

Malgré ce léger désagrément, Sirius regardait son fils adoptif faire les quatre cents coups avec le sourire. L'enfant apeuré et maladif avait entièrement disparu et celui, plein de vie et de santé, qui le remplaçait promettait déjà à cette époque de devenir une vraie terreur à Poudlard avec son frère et leurs amis, Blaise, Ron et les jumeaux. Il priait secrètement pour qu'ils n'atterrissent pas tous dans la même Maison et craignait de blanchir prématurément si le cas se présentait.

Il en fit innocemment la remarque à Lucius un soir alors que celui-ci rentrait d'une incursion-éclair à Paris. La réponse qu'il obtint faillit le faire tomber de son confortable fauteuil.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aimerais quand même.

Il considéra son mari, l'œil rond, la bouche ouverte, pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que ce dernier ne se retourne et ne s'enquière de son imitation réussie d'un strangulot hors de sa mare. Devant l'absence de réponse prolongée, Lucius rembobina mentalement la conversation à bâtons rompus qu'ils entretenaient depuis un petit moment, cherchant la cause de cet air ahuri. Lorsqu'il comprit, Sirius fut gratifié d'une vision rarissime.

Lucius rougit.

Il s'était attaché bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru à ce jeune homme vigoureux et frondeur et son souhait initial d'un mariage tranquille et posé s'était promptement transformé en l'envie de construire quelque chose de durable avec sa petite tête de mule personnelle. Il s'était montré plus patient avec Sirius qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé possible, attendant et espérant que, peut-être, l'impensable se produirait… A la seconde où l'animagus avait refusé d'installer ses affaires dans la grande chambre du maître de maison, il s'était résigné à avoir ce qu'il avait voulu en premier lieu, l'un de ces mariages dans lesquels les conjoints se respectent mais qui ne comporte aucun sentiment fort, aucune passion.

Lui qui ne croyait pas à l'existence de tout cela auparavant !

Mais il avait compris, au fil des mois passés à attendre que Sirius se lasse de flirter sagement, qu'il voulait plus pour une fois, que le moindre geste que son mari dirigeait vers lui spontanément envoyait une nuée de papillons voleter dans son estomac, et, bien que le sentiment lui ait tout d'abord été étranger, il l'avait lentement apprivoisé.

Et il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, exprimant dans sa fatigue une émotion qu'il n'était pas encore parvenu à identifier.

Impossible de rien retirer sans perdre la face.

Lucius Malfoy avait inconsciemment ouvert son cœur pour la première fois et n'avait qu'une hantise : que cela lui revienne en pleine figure.

- Vraiment ? couina faiblement Sirius avec le petit air dépassé de celui qui voit son train partir avec une minute d'avance alors qu'il a traversé toute la gare en courant pour le prendre.

- Ce me semble.

Lucius se retrouva plaqué contre une magnifique vitrine de verre, remplie de bibelots chinois à en faire pleurer d'envie tous les collectionneurs, une bouche impatiente s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres tandis que des bras puissants se refermaient autour de son cou.

Derrière la porte entrouverte, deux petits garçons de trois ans s'entreregardèrent, la mine entendue, et renoncèrent à déranger leurs papas pour la soirée. Ils savaient tous deux que Lucius devait rentrer ce soir-là et ils avaient eu la ferme intention de venir réclamer une histoire supplémentaire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne leur résistait jamais. Harry, qui marchait en tête, avait posé une petite main potelée sur le bras de Draco pour l'arrêter lorsqu'il avait vu Sirius se lancer au cou de son mari. Un regard plus tard, ils reprenaient sagement le chemin de leur lit, s'interrogeant mutuellement en murmures discrets sur cette chose bizarre que faisait leurs pères ensemble et se promettant de quémander double ration d'histoires pour le lendemain.

**********

Sirius travaillant principalement au Manoir, il prit en charge l'éducation d'Harry et de Draco. Ou, plus exactement, il tenta de leur inculquer les bases de la lecture, de l'écriture, du calcul et de la magie.

Oui, oui, tenta était bien le terme adéquat.

Au bout de quelques jours, il était incapable de publier le moindre papier, son rédacteur en chef menaçait de venir camper devant chez lui s'il n'avait pas d'urgence les articles commandés, et Lucius eut l'audace incroyable de lui demander innocemment ce qui n'allait pas ! Il était évident dans l'esprit de l'animagus que son mari n'avait jamais au grand jamais essayé de maintenir un enfant, à fortiori deux, assis sur une chaise pendant une heure en espérant vainement qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit.

Alors que Sirius craquait complètement, lui racontant une semaine entière de galères diverses, Lucius se retint péniblement de ricaner, imaginant Harry prenant sa plume à l'envers pour dessiner sur le parchemin au lieu d'écrire et refusant mordicus d'écouter une quelconque remontrance, Draco chatouiller son petit frère avec ce même ustensile, les deux petits monstres torturer Sirius comme tout enfant l'a fait un jour, versant de l'encre sur sa réserve de parchemins neufs ou bien des pointes de plumes sur sa chaise ou encore remplissant les encriers de chocolat fondu avec le concours des elfes.

Lucius passa la nuit à tenir son mari dans ses bras, glissant sans relâche ses doigts dans l'abondante chevelure d'ébène, lui promettant qu'il allait engager quelqu'un pour éduquer leurs rejetons.

Depuis ce jour, les précepteurs s'étaient succédés à cette place, personne ne tenant bien longtemps en présence des diablotins qui, les années passants, inventaient toujours davantage de bêtises à faire et profitaient sans vergogne de la moindre faille dans l'autorité de leur enseignant. Sirius, désormais débarrassé des mauvais côtés de leur apprentissage enfantin, s'en amusait beaucoup et s'assurait tout de même qu'ils possèdent les connaissances indispensables en les interrogeant ludiquement après leurs leçons. Lucius soupirait devant le tarif grandissant qu'affichaient les professeurs alors qu'ils étaient de plus en plus rapidement dépassés et commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas offrir le poste à Severus. L'homme avait, bien sûr, un faible pour son filleul et se montrait avec lui tolérant, ce qui était bien plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre enfant confié à ses soins, mais Lucius était certain que la discipline règnerait…

Il n'aborda le sujet qu'une seule fois en présence de son mari, qui lui lança un regard glacial digne de leurs premiers jours d'union, avant de renoncer définitivement à son projet.

**********

Cuisines du Manoir Malfoy, maintenant.

Sirius se servait une tasse de thé après avoir examiné le goûter préparé par les elfes, s'assurant que rien n'était trop sucré, lorsque deux petites voix pointues lui firent lever les yeux. Il posa tasse et théière avant de se baisser pour prendre dans ses bras les deux tornades qui lui fonçaient dessus de toute la vitesse de leurs jambes d'enfants de six ans. Un câlin plus tard, les deux garçons affamés se jetaient sur la nourriture sous le regard attendri et amusé de Sirius qui adressa un court remerciement mental pour le précepteur qui avait absorbé leur défoulement les trois dernières heures.

L'homme entra justement dans la cuisine, le cheveu défait, constellé de tâches d'encre, ses robes portant plusieurs traces de brûlures d'origine suspecte que l'animagus voyait très bien provenir de la dernière conspiration de ses deux chenapans avec les jumeaux Weasley.

- Excusez-moi Lord Black, mais je renonce.

L'homme disparut aussi promptement qu'il était venu, laissant Sirius bien perplexe, un œil dubitatif posé sur les mines d'angelots innocents qui dépassaient des verres de jus de citrouille.

Et lui qui pensait les avoir suffisamment épuisé par un bon petit match de Quidditch le matin même !

Merlin mais où allaient-ils trouver quelqu'un en cours d'année ?? 


End file.
